


Overthinker

by Crookedstar_1231



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cannon Divergence, Cyberpunk AU, F/F, F/M, I DONT TAKE THIS LONG TO UPDATE I PROMISE CHAPTER 2 WAS DELETED, Kinda?, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Pidge (Voltron), Lots of Angst, M/M, Secret Villain, again kinda, everyone's a family except for keith. for now, gets explicit later, im warning you there more than likely will be tears, kinda villain to hero?, lots of action, no beta we die like men, so keith doesn't come until later but it's gonna be worth it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crookedstar_1231/pseuds/Crookedstar_1231
Summary: If someone had told me a few years ago that I was going to be here now, bruised and on death row for a few people that picked me up on the street and took me in as a family member, I'd have laughed. Look, don't get me wrong I'm charming and smooth, quick on my feet, great at keeping secrets and stealing on the low key, just an all around ace, it's no wonder people would want me. But that's not the case. When people want me, they want me 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥.I'd like to keep this pretty head, thank you very much.
Relationships: Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), shiro/coffee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	1. The Beginning of the End... Cliche, right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youthoughtyouknew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthoughtyouknew/gifts).



> Yo this is my first fic here! The first one is a prologue, all the basics you need to know and a vague intro to our favorite blue boy. I'm so sorry if you wanted Klance right away, but it's not gonna happen until later. Promise though, that's the main ship. I just like action stuff, y'know? Anyways, yuh. 
> 
> Song for chapter one: Overthinker - INZO

"𝘈 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬, 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴.  
𝘚𝘰, 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴."  
\- xxxx

If someone had told me a few years ago that I was going to be here now, bruised and on death row for a few people that picked me up on the street and took me in as a family member, I'd have laughed. Look, don't get me wrong I'm charming and smooth, quick on my feet, great at keeping secrets and stealing on the low key, just an all around ace, it's no wonder people would want me. But that's not the case. When people want me, they want me 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥.

I'd like to keep this pretty head, thank you very much.

To know why though, you'll need to hear the full story.

So in around 3024, World War Alpha occurred when a shortage of medical supplies was effecting various countries. The reason why this was so valuable is because a disease named "Alpha YX" broke out, causing citizens to go insane, some go rabid, others skin rotting off their bones and suddenly having the urge to eat human flesh.  
Yeah. Zombies.  
The countries were at each other's throats trying to get the last of the supplies and BOOM, before they knew it, their inability to work together had knocked down the pillars holding up their fragile state and sent the entire world caving in on them.  
To fix this, what was left of different parts of the world were literally boxed in by huge dome barriers, and what once was a population of 7.2 billion turned into a worldwide population of 200 million. There are only 7 domes left. Tokyo, parts of Texas, parts of France, Washington D.C., Sweden parts of Moscow in Russia, and a section of Cuba is all that's left. Pretty sad right? Wrong.  
These small enclosed capsules had the panicked people freak out more, and the deranged believe that they could do what they wanted because of the chaos. So in order to fix it, the government put their heads together and made these robot things called "guardians" which is funny because they're anything BUT that. Anyways, imagine that one robot from the Avengers movie, (I think that's what it is. Found an old poster of it forever ago and kept it.) Ultron? Ultorb? I dunno. but imagine some extremely creepy silver robot with ruby red eyes that not only scan your data signatures and carbon footprint, but could decapitate you before you could even register what was happening. Yeah. We butt heads a bit.  
They sent those out to clean the streets, and clean them they did. We called this era the silver plague. For months people were being slaughtered if they even dared to step in the way of these beasts, and it didn't matter if they were innocent or not. Even now it happens sometimes. And the government didn't stop there.

But neither did the people.

The "Omen Union," (Government officials still left from the disease) as they like to call themselves, kept on cleaning and polishing the streets with new inventions in hopes that people would buy their products and have money flow back into their sections, (or their pockets) but most people fought back and went rogue, learning how to kill guardians and sell their parts on the black market n such. Everyone evolved, yet some still faltered and were left behind...

Fast forward and the Union has started to unanimously pick and choose from the sea of people to test on, trying to make superhumans in hopes to get a better control on their society. And it fucking worked alright. But when they let those people back out, they had to upgrade everything as well to makes sure the hybrids weren't a problem either, because they quickly became one. None really had any special powers, maybe just the ones the animals they were mixed with.

Everything eventually started to calm down, seeming like a dream on the outside, neon buzzing through the domes while everyone is at peace with the fact that death is literally a sliver of tech away from wrenching them through the other side. That is until people started to get bored.  
Some started competing to be the best criminal, see who could run the best illegal business or take down guardians, and so the Union took actions into their own hands and threatened to throw people out of the domes. And throw them out they did. So, like last time, people had to adapt.

Fast-forward to my time, the beautiful 3200's, everyone's running something, someone's always cheating another, yet none are big enough to make it in that glowing sign hanging sideways above townsquare. The Union has seen our stunts before, and they couldn't be bothered.  
Except for a select few.

This, is where I come in.

There are two selections of people currently on that board. One is some group of scavengers that have been in the game since the dawn of time, knowing the streets like the back of their hand, the other is me.  
You don't meed a long time to figure out this city, at least that's what I think. To be honest I'm sorta surprised that no one else has made it on this board. Sorta. You see, the people sharing the board with me is this sort of team who works together, bringing some of the smartest people in D.C. together. They move like shadows, move like clockwork and are gone before anyone can see them, leaving broken guardians without their hearts in sketchy alleyways. I've been jealous of them for a long time, admiring them from far away, but always jealous of their first place on that board.

Who knew some people as stealthy and powerful as them would need help from a guy like me.


	2. Team Meeting (aka, meet 'Voltron')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that group of people Lance talked about last chapter? Here they are. This is told in the POV of no particular character, seeing that Lance has not yet met any of these characters.
> 
> Song for this chapter: Burn The House Down - AJR

"𝘉𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘪 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺, 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘶𝘭𝘭,  
𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘴𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨."

\-----------------------------

The all too familiar clicking of computer tiles rang through the tired man's head, and though most would find it irritating, he and the other two behind him would find it comforting. He limped into the doorway, careful to help the teammate into the room carefully with their arm slung over his shoulders. The other man hurried in after them, setting a ruby red, still leaking oil heart of a Guardian. A small head with sharp eyes and glasses too big for their head swiveled inhumanly across it's shoulders to look at the three with an unimpressed look. They adjusted their glasses.

"I shouldn't say this, not while Allura's bleeding out, but I told you so." Pidge shrugged out and Shiro rolled his eyes, helping Allura sit on the glass table in the middle of the room. The man from earlier walked over to the smaller one, Pidge, and helped her connect wires to the heart, downloading the memories of the Guardian that they had taken it from. Shiro helped Allura take off her shirt so they could properly bandage the oozing wound resting at her abdomen. He called out over his shoulder, "I know Pidge, I know. They usually don't have multiple Guardians at one spot, but I should've trusted your judgement. Let's hope this one was worth it though.."  
Allura looked to Pidge half confused. "What does he mean by that? Haven't all the past times worked when we've retrieved the hearts?"  
"Nope," Pidge said with a bit of annoyance, "every time you've gone out to grab one of these hearts from the Guardians it's almost as if they've shut down, erasing any and all memories it's had. And if the memories ARE there, then I'm slacking. This one though, is probably the most important Guardian you've taken down yet. It guards the dome barrier, opening and closing it at will. If we can figure out how to do that, our mission is as good as done and we can rest."  
The man who was helping Pidge, Hunk, fiddled with the wires anxiously, jumping with a slight yelp when they shocked him. He quickly finished attaching them to the computer and let go of them. Allura hissed when Shiro pressed down on the wound, swatting at him as he mumbled out a 'sorry'. Other than that the base was silent, filled with Pidge's anxious clicking away of her computer as they all waited and worked around each other. It was like clockwork, when Pidge left to grab a part she thought would help, Hunk took her place and when Shiro left to grab a cigarette, Allura took up Hunk's job. Though this part was normal, there was something about this certain mission that left everyone in a shockingly uncomfortable silence.

When Pidge returned, Allura had left to their weaponry, and Shiro had stayed in his room to smoke in peace. Hunk was still inside the room with the smaller teammate. He took the time to realize just how crazy of a team they all made.

Pidge wasn't anything special, just another human who had made it this far on their own. She was exceptionally small compared to nearly everyone else left, but still the same age as Allura. What she had in outer appearance though, she made up in her wit. If you had just met her, you'd think she was almost 80% robot. 

Allura was an unfortunate hybrid, mixed with the animal DNA of an animal that Pidge told them was a white tiger. None of them have seen the beast, but they can only imagine what it truly looks like. Allura's hair was a stark white with black striped patterns, her eyes a crystal blue, looking like a cat's. Her cheeks held a white stripe under each eye, and her arms had black markings that glowed faintly when she became upset or mad. She had a tail, a snowy white with a black end, and ears that matched her hair. Her reflexes were especially quick, but her job, which was stealth on the team, was hard when her heart was beating a mile a minute, causing her markings to glow. She seemed to follow the characteristics of a cat, her emotions changing insanely fast.

Shiro was a cyborg who had recently escaped from the government from testing. While that seems the same as Allura, it was anything but. He'd rather not talk about it much, but all Hunk knew was that he was PTSD heavy and addicted to both coffee and cigarettes. Yeah, after the end of the world they STILL make those. Anyways, Shiro's right arm is completely metal, sheets of thin metal crawling from his shoulder and onto his chest, almost daring to take over completely. He could control his arm at will, having it glow an uneasy purple as plasma flowed through said arm. It made an extremely deadly weapon despite his dad-like attitude.

Hunk himself was human as far as anyone on the team knew, but he was for some reason extremely strong. Stronger than both Shiro and Allura who's senses and abilities were heightened due to their, unpleasant visits with The Union. This is why he's put up outside as a fighter with Shiro despite his fear of practically everything. And sure he was a little heavyset, but he wasn't unhealthy. Plus, people usually see that and take him for granted, only to be pummeled into the ground a few moments later while Hunk is apologizing so much that Shiro has to drag him back. I guess you could call him a teddy bear. That's what Pidge calls him at least.

A scream from his left knocked him out of his thoughts, head turning to Pidge so fast he was almost certain he had whiplash. Allura and Shiro were quickly stumbling into the room like baby deer, Shiro nearly choking on his half burnt cigarette and Allura running so fast she probably opened her wound again. Everyone was talking over each other in distress, Shiro's hand activating instantly and Hunk having his fists raised as he looked around. Pidge snapped her fingers in front of their faces to get their attention. "Dumb asses, that was me! And I'm not dying! The files and memories actually showed up from the guardian! Look!"  
They all turned to the glass table that hummed to life, a holographic video pulled up onto it thanks to Pidge. It was shot from the perspective of the Guardian. In the video, the beast had turned to the barrier which was surprisingly causing a commotion from the 𝘖𝘶𝘵𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦. Allura's breath caught in her throat.  
The Guardian opened the barrier with a swipe of it's twisted hand, the group gasping when they saw two people stumble inside, begging to be let in more. The Guardian shot the two on sight and closed the barrier before turning back to its post. But that isn't what surprised the team. 

Their theory was right. There was life 𝘖𝘶𝘵𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 of the dome. The government had been lying to them the whole time.


	3. “Devolving for the greater good.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told in the perspective of Keith himself, cause I’m almost certain that even I couldn’t hold out if I didn’t see him soon. 
> 
> Song inspiration for this chapter- Birthday Party by AJR. It conveys a small kid’s innocence of the world finally being upturned and exposed to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a long one.

_”I'm not saying that thinking is bad_  
 _Like everything else, It's useful in moderation_ _A good servant, but a bad master  
_ _And all so called civilized peoples_ _Have increasingly become crazy and self destructive_  
 _Because, through excessive thinking_  
 _The have lost touch with reality._ ”

**-Overthinker by INZO**

**——————————**

The door to his all-white room with the walls and ceiling and even floor surrounded in the same comfy and textured fabric. It felt like he was surrounded by a blanket, the only different thing standing against the stark white of the room was a black screen almost at the top of the tall front wall.

_“That doesn’t matter now.”_ A raven-haired boy thought with a toothy grin. He sat up from his comfortable curled up position under his wing. It was his birthday today, he was turning 8, and the lady in the white tailed coat promised he could see his friend today.  
An all too familiar code sounded from the door made his oversized dragon-like wings shuffle behind him as he stumbled to stand, tripping over the black hospital-like gown he was wearing and used his wings as momentum to jump onto the woman’s back as she closed the door, snuggling into the embrace she gave after facing him properly.

“Someone’s excited today.” The woman smiled, balancing a small cake in her left hand while setting Keith down and walking over with him to the center of the room. what she had said was an understatement. Keith was ecstatic! This was one of the few times that he could see his friend, and every time he did it felt amazing. The woman told him that that was called friendship. 

After about 10 minutes of the two eating the small cake with their disposable and blunt spoons, Keith pouted, wings slumping and spreading out limply beside him. The woman gave him a weird look that Keith didn’t know the word for yet and sat up, leaning over and wiping the frosting over the messy child’s face.   
“What’s wrong, Yin?” Yin. The name that the men wearing the same white tailed coats called him. It was weird. He didn’t like it. His name to the woman was Keith. It made him feel like a normal person. Another friendship thing, apparently.   
  
Keith looked up from brooding down at his half-eaten cake. “Where’s Yang?” He knew that if the woman used Yin as his name that he should go with it. He didn’t know why, but when she told him a few days ago he promised her that he would go along. 

“Oh! He’s still sleeping right now. Remember, he sleeps during the night, you have to wait until he wakes up in the daytime if you want to see him.”   
  
Keith pouted. “But it’s _my_ birthday! I have to wake up in the middle of the day to see him on his birthday, why can’t he do it for mine??”

”That’s because he needs it more. Friendship takes sacrifices, remember Yin? Are you ever tired when you wake up?” 

_Yes._ “No.” He pouted, looking down at his hands in his lap. It wasn’t fair. His friend was always being treated like a fragile piece of glass while the most he got on days was an hour or so of playtime with the woman while she asked weird questions about how he felt.

It didn’t matter now though. He had a friend to stay up for. No matter how different their treatment was, he wouldn’t let that stop him from seeing his friend.

**———————————————**

A blinding light coming from the crack at the bottom of Keith’s door is what woke him up instantly, long fluffy hair the equivalent of a bird’s nest in the front of his face sticking to his drool-stained cheek. He unraveled himself from his oversized wings and wiped at his face frantically as the door to the room slowly opened, revealing the woman in the white tailed coat and a glowing white ball of light bouncing up and down behind her anxiously, it’s two pairs of five white strips as long as small whips along the thing’s back as to replicate wings doing the same.  
“Yin, are you awake?..” The lady’s voice sounded from the doorway. Keith immediately flash his eyes, glowing a bright purple hue in the darkness of the room to signal a yes. As soon as he did the white ball of light squealed and sprinted at Keith, the light in the room turning on right when they tackled Keith to the ground.  
The two tumbled, the black mist flowing off of him balancing out his friend’s overbearing light. A pain Keith had felt ever since the last time he saw his friend leave was taken away quickly was replaced with joy and comfort. 

Keith’s friend was named Yang. Or at least that’s the name Keith was given when he asked. He was really lanky for someone one year older than him, all legs and arms with a skinny torso. He had sun-kissed skin and small freckles and when he smiled, there was a gap where one of his front teeth were supposed to be. Keith poked at him for this, and Yang poked at his stupid hair even though he secretly liked it.   
  
“I was scared that you forgot about me. I could tell you were asleep when we got to the door.” Yang stayed while ruffling Keith’s hair. Keith huffed and kicked him in the stomach, shoving him off and tackling him down, making himself look bigger than he was by opening his wings. 

Keith scowled down at him. “I would never forget about you, stupid. Plus, you try and wake up in the middle of a good dream.”

“What was your dream?”

“Huh?”

“What was your dream?” Yang said while relaxing under Keith, knowing the boy wouldn’t be getting up anytime soon.

“I dreamed about you and your stupid missing tooth.”

“HEY! It’s gonna grow back!”

Keith rolled his eyes with a smile, batting at Yang’s face with his wing until he had had enough and he shove Keith off of him. “That’s not how it works. A completely new one grows back.”

“Yeah whatever, at least my hair doesn’t look like a bird nest.”

It was Keith’s turn to give a betrayed, “HEY!”

The two stayed like this, indifferent to the woman standing in the corner taking notes. The two eventually ended up curling up together, Yang’s wings keeping them warm and Keith’s laying over them both with their size to cover them from the light.   
And life was good

That was his second to last birthday with Yang.

**———————————————**

14\. Keith was 14 and the woman in the white tailed coat walked in without cake in her hand. It was the first and last time he would be confused as to what his birthday really meant.

The woman walked in, looking apologetic to Keith though she hadn’t said a thing. Keith immediately stood when three other men walked inside with banana-looking suits and equipment. They tried to explain what they were doing, but Keith wasn’t having it.

The second the chains ripped through the fabric of the floor and wrapped around his wrists and throat, it was his last time that he would trust the woman in the white-tailed coat.

One of the men in the banana colored suits went behind him and tranquilized Keith, and for the first time ever, Keith’s scream melted into a roar, something feral stirring in him. For the first time he could see past the black glass above, and saw people staring down at him. Some voice came up on the speakers, but he couldn’t, didn’t, refused to listen. He instead fought back. His tail spiked (he didn’t know that could happen) and threw the man behind him into a far wall, ripping into the suit. Black mist slurred like an aura around him, and suddenly Keith felt alive without Yang. Purples sparks seemed to stir in his hands as violet plasma leaked from his eyes and dribbled down his jaw. He spread his wings, coiling like a spring and silently daring anyone to come near him. This was all a first for everyone, people shouting over the coms as the woman looked at Keith with despair.

Everything suddenly shifted when no one moved in the room, Keith looking up at the black glads to see a man with a wide grin holding a button in his hand. The second he touched it a trilling white noise sounded from the booming walls of his room and Keith screamed in both pain and _fear_. That lasted a good 10 seconds before he caved in and blacked out.

**——————————————**

**  
  
**18\. Keith was turning 18 tomorrow and he knew what was going to happen by now. Every time they came in and did their ‘tests,’ Keith would seem to lose more strength to hold up his power. They would insert needles into his biceps, left rib cage and back and draw his violet blood. That doesn’t mean he didn’t go feral. As he got older his powers were growing stronger, and so were Yang’s. Yang could now read minds and speak to him in his head, and although it was a comforting aura, it still didn’t fix the pain of not being able to see the other.

Through this he had learned that he wasn’t normal. Obviously. But apparently he was part of this group called mutants. Only he wasn’t allowed to be let out. Ever. He was, ‘too dangerous,’ and so was Yang. For all of the failed or dangerous mutants, they put them here, and tested on each and every one of them like lab rats.  
Keith was in the middle of the floor, eyes darting around in the darkness. His legs, wrists, throat, tail and wings were all chained to the floor, still giving him enough room to at least stand. He was sitting on his knees, metal mask on his face preventing him from spitting plasma into one of the suits. When the lights turned on and the white noise blared with it to keep Keith away while the door was open, a man with a tan suit stepped inside and closed the door, the noise dying with it. He walked over to Keith, smiling something sinister and evil as he messed with a vial half empty with the mutant’s blood. This was from a month ago.  
After his 16th birthday, they’ve now come in every month to get blood extractions, for reasons Keith didn’t know why. The man in front of him called it, ‘Devolving the species for the greater good of humanity.’ Again, Keith couldn’t tell you what he meant by it.

Either way, the man was slowly walking up to him, revealing his own needle, and this was a problem. He wasn’t due until tomorrow and there wasn’t an army sedating Keith beforehand. His pulse quickened as he stood, metal straining and groaning against Keith’s desperate wings.   
All of this stopped when suddenly the very room and building they were in _shook._ the alarms blared as white noise seemed to be flowing through the hallways. He learned that the white noise was recordings of one of Yang’s powers which either could calm the opponent or knock them out. This meant that, that-

“He’s gotten out!” The man in front of him screeched, dropping the vial and needle before sprinting out to see the commotion and contain Yang. Keith was practically roaring under the mask, desperately twisting the metal, yet every time he did the chains only grew tighter.   
Keith had given up when the chains were nearly choking him, simply hoping that Yang would find him and take him too. But he didn’t. And Keith was alone. 

He was a Yin with no Yang. So, he did the only thing he thought to be right. To Go **_feral_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HeY GUYS! Long time so see, eheheh, please don’t kill me I promise I’m back to regular updating, it just took me awhile to get my school schedule down right. I’ll be posting very, VERY frequently now, so you don’t have to worry anymore, promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! If you're feeling generous, maybe give a kudos and a comment and we'll call it even, yeah? 
> 
> Anyways, btw, i gifted this to my pal Youthoughtyouknew cause they inspired me to write, so be sure to check out their work!
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> Crookedstar


End file.
